User blog:Brandon 10/Brandon 10 Week 2019
Ello everyone! It's about that time again for another Brandon 10 Week! I actually just looked back at all my recent blog posts and noticed they've been these sort of event announcements. Should probably blog more, I suppose. Anyways, we're not here to talk about that. We're here to talk about the anniversary of Brandon 10, in both meanings of the word. In case you're not aware of this little tradition of mines, when I created my series, I did so with the intention of making a main page out of it and then working from there. However, I started posting episodes the day I started on the wiki- which would be April 9th- and didn't actually make a series page for the Original Series until about a week later on the 15th. So to celebrate the anniversary of both my arrival and the official creation of Brandon 10, I started Brandon 10 Week; about a week of non-stop celebration for the series. Now I know I've haven't been posting much lately but- like I mentioned on Discord- I was taking a break to get myself situated since I had a lot on a plate with mutliple shows to deal with and some IRL stuff as well. But lately, I've been working on Brandon 10 (and some certain other shows) again so there should definitely be some content ready for Brandon 10 Week. But what type of content am I exactly dropping? Well, let's get into that now, shall we? Tuesday Today, I know I'm posting this blog pretty late into the day. Still going to be a bit busy here and there but I'm really going to push this anniversary thing because I know I was pretty lax on it last time and that's kinda not okay with me. Anyways, for today, I'll finally be posting the latest episode of Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero, The Clone Wars. (Although it may show up a tiny bit later than expected but I'm still counting this as a Tuesday thing) Wednesday For the 10th, I plan on making some official character designs for new characters in Ultimate Hero. I won't make a list or anything because I can't say for sure how many I'll be able to do at that time. But I'm definitely aiming for doing a design for, at least, Lucy and the Conspirator. Multiple designs for characters (both new and already existing) due to different outfits may also become a possibility depending on how much time I'll have so there's that to look forward to! Thursday On the 11th, I wanna continue working on designs but rather than characters, I'll be moving onto new aliens. This could also extend over to doing some screenshots for episodes that don't have any. Friday On Friday, since episodes are starting back up again with the drop on Tuesday, I'll be posting another new episode of Ultimate Hero, Out of Harm's Way. I'm certain there won't be any problems with this one so it should be fine with the double posting so hopefully you guys are too! Saturday I was planning on doing something really fun on the weekend but I'm gonna have to move it over to Sunday because I actually have something to do this day. However, I'll still have time to add some pages, clean up old ones and- who knows- maybe I'll do something really out of the park and hold a Brandon 10 Q&A. (That last part may or may not happen, I'll have to see. If anyone wants me to go for it or if you have any suggestions for something else, be sure to let me know before the weekend below.) Sunday Now this weekend's gonna be the fun one. I might not have my art stuff set up yet but I'll dig up my old set up and use that instead if I have to in order to make some Brandon 10 art. This might range from aliens to characters. I might even do suggestions as well so we'll see how this plays out. Monday And to conclude the week, I'll be uploading a poster to commerate the 8 years both me and my series have been on the wiki. ---- So that's all for Brandon 10 Week. I hope you're all looking forward to it as much as I am. I can't believe I'm already at the eight year mark. Only two more until I hit a decade. Can you believe that? I'm seriously glad to have found myself here. There may have been some hardships and issues but there were so many good times and good memories I've made here as well. Looking forward to making some more and improving as both a series and a user on the wiki. So ! It's time for an Ultimate Hero! 03:44, April 10, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:User:Brandon 10